Las alas del ángel
by AlexxRomannce
Summary: El ángel que fue enviado a recibir a Petra y llevarla con su escuadrón, era distinto a todos. No tenía un arpa ni un extraño vestido blanco, este tenía pecas y alas en dos colores distintos.


Hola a todos! n_n

Este es el primer fanfic que publico de SNK, normalmente me centro en Dragon Ball xD De ante mano muchas gracias por haberle dado la oportunidad :3 Tenía muchas ganas de algo así, se me ocurrió cuando vi unas imagenes de PetraXMarco (tranquilos, este fanfic no es de esa pareja).

Espero que les guste :)

**Las alas del ángel.**

Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido. En un momento estas huyendo de un titán, viendo tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos y al otro… nada.

Después de eso, lo único que recuerdo es la mirada del capitán Levi observándome, tan serio como siempre, supuse que la pisca de tristeza que vi en sus ojos era una alucinación del momento en que estas por dejar este mundo. En ese momento noté que nunca le dije lo mucho que lo apreciaba y admiraba, espero que con mis acciones haya bastado para que lo entendiera. Esa era también la razón por la que no me molestaba que no llorara mi muerte, él sabía que era primordial para la salvación de la humanidad, no podía perder el tiempo preocupándose por otras cosas sin tanta importancia, como la muerte de una subordinada.

Capitán, si aún puede escuchar mis pensamientos como parecía hacerlo cuando yo seguía viva, espero que sepa que lo quise mucho y espero que siga luchando como hasta ahora, porque el mundo lo necesita. Junto con ese muchacho, Eren, claro.

Me preocupaba dejar a mi papá, se que sufrirá por mi muerte. Confío en que se apoye en otras personas para superarlo, no me gustaría verlo así mucho tiempo, ojalá pueda conseguir una pareja, una mujer que lo ayude a salir adelante y que lo haga feliz, nada me gustaría más que verlo feliz. Tal vez en esta nueva vida que me espera pueda reencontrarme con mamá. Espero que me perdone por no escuchar sus últimos consejos.

Papá, no te preocupes por mí, estoy emocionada por ver a mamá. No sufras, porque no me dejarías irme en paz. Si necesitas desahogarte puedes hacerlo, sé que mucha gente te ayudará a salir adelante. Lo único que necesito para morir en paz es tu felicidad. Siempre recuerda que te amé y que fui feliz hasta el último momento de mi vida.

Por un momento también pensé en mis compañeros del escuadrón, Erd, Gunter, Auruo… en un momento como este definitivamente te arrepientes de no haber escuchado a tu padre cuando te aconsejó tomar tiempo para casarte y seguir una vida normal. Perdóname por eso, Auruo.

Ser la única mujer del grupo tenía sus ventajas, me protegían como a una hermana menor. Generalmente no me gustaba que me vieran como a alguien débil pero ellos también eran hermanos para mi, los mejores cada quien a su estilo. No puedo dejarles un mensaje a ellos porque al parecer también los veré del otro lado cuando esto termine. No extrañaré nuestras conversaciones, nuestros juegos y nuestras risas porque pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Sé que estoy por llegar al otro lado, todo se torna de una luz blanca. El dolor cede poco a poco y es sustituido por la emoción de encontrar a mis seres queridos y viejos amigos a donde sea que esté por llegar. Cuando lo haga, tendré una nueva tarea: cuidar al capitán Levi, ayudarlo si es posible; seguir luchando por la liberación de la humanidad, y cuidar a papá, espero que encuentre la mayor felicidad posible.

De pronto, en la luz puedo distinguir una mancha que luego de convierte en una silueta. Es un ángel.

Veo a una persona dándome la espalda, parece que no ha notado mi presencia. La forma de su cuerpo es muy difusa, hasta que logro entender que en su espalda lleva un par de grandes y hermosas alas. Poco a poco todo se tornó más claro y lo que vi entonces fue… realmente no hay palabras para describirlo.

Cualquiera esperaría que un ángel fuera una persona vestida de blanco, brillante, con un arpa en las manos, una aureola y enormes alas de plumas blancas, pero este ángel era diferente. Si vestía de blanco, pero no era una túnica como me lo imagine, era ropa sencilla, como de alguien que sale a pasear por la mañana, una camisa y un pantalón muy cómodo, o al menos así se veían. También tenía la aureola pero no tenía un arpa. Era alto y tenía el cabello negro.

Giro hasta quedar frente a mí, me miró fijamente con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa y su rostro era… lindo, era guapo y tenía pecas en sus mejillas. Se veía joven. Quien quiera que fuera, debió morir muy joven, incluso más que yo. Su mirada reflejaba lo mismo que un amigo que no has visto en muchos años y que está feliz de volver a verte, pero al menos no recordaba haber visto antes a ese chico.

"Que hermoso vestido", dijo.

Nunca olvidaré el tono de su voz cuando dijo eso, era hermoso y al mismo tiempo confuso, yo no sabía a qué se refería. Según recordaba, había muerto mientras usaba mi uniforme de la legión de reconocimiento.

"Debiste estar muy enamorada"

Eso se volvía más confuso, entonces miré hacia abajo para buscar una pista del significado de su mensaje… y lo entendí. Si, definitivamente había muerto usando mi uniforme pero en ese momento no era lo que vestía, sino un hermoso vestido de novia. Era perfecto, era el que siempre había soñado, era el vestido que tenía guardado en una caja dentro de mi closet desde hace unos meses cuando mi padre comenzó a convencerme de que tal vez si era tiempo de casarme. El vestido que en cualquier momento, Levi encontraría en casa. Solo lo había usado una vez, cuando mi papá me lo entregó y quería saber si me quedaba, ya no recordaba lo mucho que le ilusionaba que llegara el día en que volviera a usarlo.

"¿Te casaste?", preguntó el joven de las pecas.

"No, no tuve tiempo", respondí con tristeza. El chico pareció entender mi dolor y como si leyera mis pensamientos, continuó.

"No te preocupes, ya no estés triste. Te estaba esperando, de hecho aquí hay muchas personas esperándote". Eso era justo lo que quería escuchar, aunque no me agradaba que todos estuvieran muertos, me alegraba que por lo menos no estuviéramos solos.

"Acompáñame, creo que podríamos tener cosas en común". El chico sonrió una vez más, juraría que en vida jamás debí haber visto una sonrisa tan hermosa como la suya.

"¿En serio? Créeme, espero que no sea así" respondí sonriendo, lo último que podría desearle a ese ángel es que hubiera pasado por lo mismo que yo. De su boca salió una ligera pero sonora risa.

"Bueno, bienvenida. A partir de ahora, todo estará mejor. Por cierto, mi nombre es Marco".

Desde la palabra "Bienvenida" sentí un gran cambio dentro de mí, la tristeza terminó de desaparecer y me llené de una paz indescriptible. La frase "A partir de ahora todo estará mejor" no podría sentirse más real.

"Muchas gracias, Marco. Mi nombre es…"

"Petra Ral, lo sé. Me agradas. Ven conmigo, te llevaré con tus amigos".

Supongo que Auruo debió estar desesperado por saber si ya había llegado o si había decidido buscar a otros amigos en este nuevo mundo. Sonreí ante esa idea tan descabellada, jamás cambiaría a mi escuadrón por nada. Aunque Marco me caía bien.

Marco volvió a darme la espalda para guiarme, hasta ese momento pude ver sus alas con mayor precisión. Definitivamente no eran como las imaginé: una ala era blanca, pero la otra era de un tono obscuro de azul, casi negro. Ambas se elevaban como si el viento las agitara desde abajo.

Yo ya estaba muy familiarizada con esas alas, porque las veía en las banderas, en la capa y en mi ropa. El ángel tenía las alas de la libertad. Definitivamente, tal y como lo él lo dijo, todo estaría mejor desde ese momento.

"Estoy en casa".

¡Gracias por haberlo a leído!

Espero que les haya gustado. Nunca pensé escribir un fanfic de SNK, me gusta demaciado la historia como para cambiar algo xD

Si les gustó, los invito a visitar mi página de Facebook "Alexx Romannce" :3

Si su pregunta es ¿Con quien emparejé a Petra? Pues con nadie xD Mi OTP es Rivetra pero estoy consciente del canon de Auretra :( Por lo que lo dejé a su decisión :)

¡Gracias por todo!


End file.
